Without Soul
by Lizjoo
Summary: Él sabe que aparte de ser un demonio disfrazado de adonis, siempre estará exento de algún tipo de salvación. En su destrozada humanidad no queda nada que logre ser rescatado. Drabble para Mommy s Bad Girl


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Twilight no son míos, lastimosamente. Tods sabemos quién es la millonaria propietaria.

Meyer invento a Jasper y mi amada celeste se lo robo apenas lo conoció. Yo, solo lo _uso _en las noches para mi placer personal.

**Summary: **Él sabe que aparte de ser un demonio disfrazado de adonis, siempre estará exento de algún tipo de salvación. En su destrozada humanidad no queda nada que logre ser rescatado.

* * *

**Without Soul**

**by Ljoo **

**To Celeste**

Se sitúa frente al espejo, detallando con su agudo sentido aquel temible reflejo.

Tiene la piel llena de cicatrices que no lo dejan olvidar la repugnante creatura que jamás dejara de ser.

Un espantoso individuo que en algún momento se dejara tentar de nuevo, sucumbiendo por el placer que le otorga a su egoísta e incompasible cuerpo un poco de aquel elixir prohibido.

Sangre humana.

A veces cree que la sangre no le es tan apetitosa, parece solo una excusa para esos deseos oscuros que nublan su mente.

Simplemente algo dentro de él lo impulsa a hacer algo… que los demás consideran malo.

Sabe que en el fondo, tal vez le agrada.

Puede que haya sido un engendro, incluso antes de dejar de ser humano.

Quien más si no él, sabe que ha intentado superarse, ser mejor. Pero tarde o temprano la inminente realidad lo arrastra de nuevo a un remolino de atroces culpas.

Nada es más tortuoso que odiar. El asfixiante rechazo a su victoriosa naturaleza.

Odio propio.

Por lo que ha hecho, lo que es… lo que posiblemente será.

Cada maldito don y cada necesidad a la que estaba sometido en esta interminable existencia.

Poseer esa incalculable memoria, recordar cada muerte, tortura, frenesí. Todo el dolor que él ha ocasionado.

Y en el fondo no quiere olvidar, quiere que duela. Las personas que murieron por alimentar su insaciable sed merecen que su casi extinta consciencia se retuerza ante las palpables imágenes.

Ni hablar de los sentimientos.

Locura. Dolor. Ira. Impotencia. Llanto. Confusión. Sufrimiento. Crimen.

Todos esos sinónimos de lo que él ha significado.

Muerte.

Lleva marcada en cada centímetro de su piel la experiencia de ser un letal homicida.

Aniquilo tantos sueños e ilusiones a su paso… sinceramente jamás le llego a importar.

No merece nada en este castigo eterno y sin embargo siempre estará ella, el regalo preciado que nunca piensa devolver.

Ya quitó demasiado, nada cambia apropiarse de algo más; porque Alice desde hace mucho tiene un solo dueño y ese simple hecho lo hace malditamente triunfante.

Aunque no lo menciona, todo el ardor sicológico vale la pena si al final, ese camino lo llevo a su familia.

Él sabe que aparte de ser un demonio disfrazado de adonis, siempre estará exento de algún tipo de salvación. En su destrozada humanidad no queda nada que logre ser rescatado.

No tiene esperanzas ni anhelos.

Simplemente es una unión de sobras, retazos de alguien que poseyó una vida y hurtó demasiadas.

Le gusta la felicidad, como sentimiento de otros.

Sensaciones palpables, sentimientos encantadores, nunca propios.

Él es _algo_ que no debería existir. Una pesadilla. Un sonido mudo. Esa sombra sin forma que aparece en la soledad. La voz del silencio.

Su alma fue mancillada hasta el punto de la extinción.

Pero Jasper resiste esto cada día, sin queja.

El mismo se lo busco… y le gusta.

* * *

Para Celeste Azuela (Mommy´s Bad Girl) porque la amo como no amare jamás. Porque es my fucking half soul, toda una BITCH y también porque me da la maldita gana.

Sé que hace poco subí algo sobre Jasper y lo que siente sobre Alice.

¿Qué puedo decir?

Esa pareja me llega al corazón y sinceramente esto no se trata de ella. La use como añadidura (?) TODO es sobre ese sexy y adolorido vampirito que me llega a la mitad de mi alma o no tiene nada que ver con él.... En fin, la persona que me interesa sabe de qué va esto.

Mi amor!

Espero que con esto me perdones un poco del one shot que te debo desde hace décadas y estará listo.. algún día(?) ajajajaj

Besos y blah

duho duho

Liz


End file.
